Jenny Lee
History Jenny Lee: 1993 - Present Jennifer is the younger of two sororal twin sisters born to the Lee family of West Virginia on October 15th, 1993. The sister grew up in a small but loving family on the family farm. The twins were s close as family can get, and were inseparable as children. Their parents were stern but loving, instilling in the girls a strong sense of hard work and discipline. The farm was financially successful due to record-breaking crop yields and prize-winning livestock. The twins were never wanted for anything. When the twins were 16, they each displayed actual powers to one another in a farming accident. After this they could no longer deny they were special, but they decided to keep their abilities a secret, even to their parents. Planning to become heroines after graduating, the girls' entire world was shattered when they came home on May 24th, 2012 to find police cars and and fire engines all over their property. their family home was burnt to the ground and their parents were dead. Shortly after the funeral, the girls discovered that for years, a local business had attempted to buy out the family farm, interested in something buried beneath the farm. Convinced their parents were murdered, the girls went to the authorities but found nothing but resistance. Too much resistance. After taking the law into their own hands, the girls killed the CEO and his family. In the process of doing that, they learned this "CEO" was actually some government stooge running a shell corporation for a black ops program of the U.S. Government which was collecting Red Kryptonite at any cost. This revelation caused the girls to realize that the fertility and prosperity of the family farm may have been a result of some space debris deposited in the soil of the farm, as was likely the case with their own abilities as well. The girls' murder of the government operative was sloppy and forced them to go live on the lam. Making their way to Europe, the twins made a name for themselves as hired guns by embracing their country roots with cowboy hats and six-shooters. Recently, the Lee Sisters have returned Stateside, after taking on a lucrative contract given to them by the Cadre.Oracle Files: Jenny Lee UPDATE Jenny Lee was Erased from Continuity after being used as a power source by the Anti-Monitor for Canonization. Powers and Abilities Powers * Psychic: Jenny is a powerful psionic capable of tapping into the Odic field and using her aura to convert the Odic energy into psychic energy to perform a variety of paranormal abilities and actions. ** Aura Analysis: While most trained or talented psychics are capable of reading auras with concentration, Jenny has developed the ability to go much further than simple reading, but she can analyze the energies and patterns of another psychic's aura. It is possible that with such knowledge and intense meditation, Jenny could alter her own aura to incorporate what she has learned. Fortunately, as auras are an incredibly complex esoteric system with an unlimited number of variables, Jenny cannot simply gain unlimited psychic powers this way. Some of the knowledge she has gained from studying other auras is incompatible with her own aura and/or pre-existing powers. However, it is very likely that this was Jenny's first psychic development and she has since developed the other abilities through the use of this ability. ** Clairsentience: Jenny has the ability to 'tap' into the Odic Field and ascertain information. This is not usually a conscious ability. Though Jenny can make a deliberate effort to gain knowledge of something specific, best results are achieved simply through passive meditation and letting the natural energies of her environment interact with her aura. This is essentially a practical manifestation of the term 'learning through osmosis'. ** Technopathy: Jenny has the instinctive knowledge needed to create, shape and manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware and other devices that can be termed as "technology". Jenny also has the ability to directly interface with computer data. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Through the use of her aura acting as a secondary nervous system and using her paranormal sensory abilities, Jenny has incredibly fast reflexes surpassing what would normally be considered as 'within the human limit'. ** Psychic Marksmanship: As an extension of her clairsentient connection with the Od, Jenny has found a way to make interpersonal ley lines between herself and her target. By placing her own gun barrel the path of these ley lines, Jenny is able to perform impressive feats of close-range marksmanship. Note, however, that if her target is another powerful psychic or a being with a disruptive aura or no aura at all, then her ability will be severely hampered, if not completely negated. ** Twin Telepathy: Jenny is psychically bonded to her sister. This is a very powerful connection and cannot be blocked by inhibitor collars, but can be blocked by a psionic disruption field. When active, the sisters are capable of instant communication and coordination. Abilities * Firearms: Even without her psionic abilities, Jenny is a skilled markswoman, particularly with revolvers. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Jenny is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. She has no formal training on record but analysis of her fighting styles seems to indicate she has been tutored by a skilled practitioner of Systema, which is a Russian martial art covering strikes, grappling, knife fighting, and firearms training. * Seduction: Jenny is a skilled seductress who is not above using her physical attractiveness and sexuality to accomplish a mission or manipulate someone for her own needs. Weaknesses * Migraines: When asserting her powers in excess, Jenny can suffer acute migraines which while may hinder her powers, but do not seem to negate them completely. On occasion, Jenny gets migraines without having pressed herself beyond her usual limits. * Family Pride: Jenny has a very intense sense of pride in her family. She will become extremely hostile to any threats or insults leveled toward her sister or the memory of her parents. This can be used to unbalance Jenny to gain a tactical response, but caution should be advised when executing this tactic.Deluxe Oracle File: Jenny Lee Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient is in overall good health, with no serious medical concerns. * Patient has a sororal twin sister, (see Patient 13576-M) Metahuman Profile * Patient is a metahuman with considerable psionic ability, who has mastered a number of techniques, particularly technopathy and clairsentience. * Patient has a heightened psionic connection to her twin sister. This ability is not blocked by inhibitor collar tech and requires forced medication to block. Psychological Profile * Patient is a nihilistic psychopath stemming from her family's hardships. Behavior Profile * Patient is a skilled hacker and is therefore denied access to the computer lab. * Patient is a master inventor and tinkerer who is exceptionally resourceful. As such, she should be subjected to daily cell and strip searches to verify if she is not hoarding spare parts or stolen devices. NOTE: Patient's cell should have all electrical wiring removed and lit by corridor lighting only. * Patient is difficult to work with, but she is actually considerably more difficult when in proximity of her sister as the two enable one another's destructive behaviors. I recommend that the sisters be housed in opposing wings. * Patient becomes combative when anything negative is said about her family.Arkham Files: Jenny Lee * Threat Assignment: Severe * Treatment Ranking: 5-Defiant * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Edgar Cizko Trivia and Notes Trivia * When she's in Arkham she's housed in the Maximum Security Area. Notes * Jenny Lee is an original character created by Darwyn1. Links and References * Appearances of Jenny Lee Category:Original Characters Category:Darwyn1/Creator Category:Erased From Continuity Category:Candidates for deletion